


Elegy for a Prankster

by blessende



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bad Poetry, Gen, Slam Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende
Summary: "Even dire criminals and comic heroes captivate us within the context of the arts by dint of the narcissistic rigor with which they keep at bay anything tending to diminish their ego." -- Freud, 1914.A poem for Loki, Odinson, God of Mischief. True Heir of Jotunheim. Prince of Asgard. Narcissist. Breaker of Many Many Hearts.Spoilers for Infinity War. You've been forewarned.





	Elegy for a Prankster

 

 

 

 

_True Title:_

_ Dirge for a Prankster _

 

 

And so, you thought I died,

I, Lord of Mischief, bona fide,

Death by hand of a Mad Titan,

Cos’ karma’s a bitch for certain.

 

 

Valhalla shut her doors in fright,

Calling me a murderous, self-serving sprite,

Yet must I blow my own trumpet tonight?

Remind all how I chose _fight_ and not flight.

 

 

Mother, are you not proud of me?

Father, will you lend belief in yours truly?

That I craved for nothing but attention,

In your legends, will I now find a mention?

 

 

Brother dearest, my blood of another,

Forgive my mistakes, but mourn no further,

The sun will rise on us again, I say,

Aye, my King, I'll gladly receive that day.

 

 

When you've saved this hostile universe,

Find your way to undo forth and reverse,

We’ll juggle knives, talk grand malarkey,

And be better prepared for their anarchy.

 

 

Brothers none asunder, a kingdom renew'd,

For now this prince of Asgard bids adieu,

But if you see a raven stalking you anew,

Know this and only this:

Your brother's keeping watch over you.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
